


V.Adams x reader

by Protect_Paarthurnax



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dogs, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protect_Paarthurnax/pseuds/Protect_Paarthurnax
Summary: Cute 'x reader' about V.Adams!
Relationships: V. Adams (Lifeline)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	V.Adams x reader

-Ha-ha! I'm going to miss hearing your voice...-

It's been months.

=So, this is goodbye?=

-Yes...I'm sorry.-

-But it was a true pleasure spending the last three days with you.-

It's been months since we last talked. Since I helped him escape that dreadful place. I haven't stopped thinking about him and Blue. Where are they? Are they safe? Are they finally happy?  
I ask myself this questions everyday. But never having an answer. I always check the communicator that got sent to my house. See if I have a message from him. Same thing happens everyday. Nothing. Nothing from him or Dr. Sibellius. I know that he will not send messages from it, but I still check. I still remember his voice, hoping one day I will hear that voice and see a husky with blue eyes along with the persons voice and probably a missing tooth. I still wait and I will always wait.

I sat comfortably on my couch sipping some nice, hot coffee. I was watching the news but I kept looking around the room for the devise. I remembered that I threw it way, knowing Adam wanted me to in case ALT was tracking me. After I finished my coffee, I grabbed my purse and went to work.

I work at a clothing shop in the mall. It's a pretty nice place to work at and the pay is decent. Sometime ago, I used the computer from there to search up about ALT. Nothing came up about Dr. Sibellius nor anything about them building robots and stuff.  
After work I decided to take a nice stroll around the city. I was close to the park, I've visited there a lot. Every time I see a dog I start thinking of Blue. Knowing that Adam is okay because Blue is with him. As I was walking a heard a familiar voice. "What do you think? Do you like your new toy? It's just a ball but, hey, it's something?" Said the voice and I heard a dog bark. I turn my head to a gray car with its windows down. I saw a husky in the front of the car. 'It couldn't be...' I thought in disbelief. I couldn't believe it could really be them, but nonetheless I found my self speed walking and then running to where I believe the car was going. The park. I maybe close to the park, but not close enough to catch up with them quickly. It took me a few minutes to finally make it to the park. I saw the car parked in the parking place and I went in to look for them. I found Blue playing with a tennis ball but I couldn't find Adam with him. I approached him and knelt down. He was staring at me with he's head tilted. I extended out my arm and petted him on the head. "Blue?" I said above a whisper and his tail went up. He started wagging his tail and looked at me happily. "Blue?" I heard the voice coming towards us. I froze. Blue went up to the one whose voice belonged to and I just stared at the ground. I slowly started getting up and turn my head to them. I saw a man around his early thirty, brown hair and hazel eyes. I stared in disbelief.

"Adams?...V.Adams?" I said while slowly walking towards him. I saw him tense up and his eyes widen. "Is it...really you?" Asked Adams. I started to tear up and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's me, Adams. It's me...your friend." I said smiling. I felt him wrap his arm wrap around my waist and the other one around my back. "It's you. It's really you!" He said happily and I felt him smile. We stayed like that for a while and if it wasn't for those two old ladies passing by, we might have stayed like stayed longer. The two old ladies awed and said we look cute together. We heard them and separated. I was blushing madly and I look over to Adam and see he was also the same. The ladies laughed and walked way. We stood there awkwardly and until Adams broke the silence. "Hey Blue, this is..." Adam stopped talking and turns his head to me with a questionable expression. "(Y/n). My name is (y/n)." I said smiling and he smiled back. "This is (y/n). She's/he's the one who helped us escape ALT." He said to Blue. Blue started wagging his tail in happiness and he pushed me down and started licking my face. "Blue! Hahahaha! Stop!" I said laughing. I pushed him off gently and he stopped. I wiped my face with my arm and rubbed his head. Adams hand extended to me and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and I dusted the dirt off me. "Hey, wanna get those drinks I promised? Wait, how old are you?" "(Y/a)(above 21)" "Great! Let's go get those drinks." He said happily. He grabbed my hand and took me to a bar.

We actually just bought the bottle and two cups. We stayed in the car because so we could stay with Blue and to talk in private. "So, have you seen anything suspicious?" I asked. "No, I haven't seen any of them. It's weird but good that they're not following me...for now." He answered nervously. "What about you? Have you seen anything?" "Nope, I haven't seen anything out of place. I also checked to see if I could ding anything on the internet about them but nothing about Dr. Sibellius came up." I informed him and he nodded. "So, what have you been doing?" I asked curiously. "I've been traveling the country. It's really beautiful. The nature, the culture, the people. I've also made some friends along the way. They're really nice and kind. Some even helped when they noticed I didn't have everything I needed." "Really? That's great!....so, what are you going to do now?" I asked nervously. "Well, I was planning on going to visit the Grand Canyon, but now that I found you..." he turns his head to face me. "I want to stay here." He said smiling softly at me and I blushed. "You...want to stay?" I asked wide eyed. "Yes, I want to stay. I want to stay with you. If you let me. I can start looking for an apartment." "No, it's okay. You can live with me, I don't mind. I have and extra room you can have. I just thought you wanted to explore more." "Well, why don't you just explore with me?" He asked excitedly. "What?" "You can come with me. We can see new things, meet new people. It'll be amazing." He said smiling and Blue barked, agreeing. "Of course, if that's what you want." He added and put his hand between us. 'Leave the city I grew up in? I never really visited anywhere else, only places that was close to home.' I thought. I stared at his hand and smiled. "Leave the only place I know on Earth with someone I talked to for only three days and haven't talk to them in months? Sure, why not?" I said smiling and grabbed his hand. He smiling widely and Blue licked my arm. I laughed and rubbed his ear.

It took a while but I managed to sell everything I didn't need and the house. We bought an RV and headed to wherever the wind took us. "Ready (y/n)?" "Born ready!" I said proudly. He laughed and looked around. "Hey, do you have the map? Cause I'm getting lost in your eyes." He said smirking. I blushed and looked at him. "Where did that come from?" I asked surprised. "Oh, nowhere." He said looking away. "Hey Adam, do you know why I decided to come with you?" "Why?" "Because my parents told me to follow my dreams." I said smirking and I saw him blushing. "Well, aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" "You must be a keyboard because you're just my type." "Are you a dictionary? Because you add meaning to my life." "Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?" I said smirking but it didn't last long when he pulled me to him. I stood there shocked, but I woke up from my senses and kissed back. Good thing Blue was sleeping. I leaned in more to deepen the kiss and we pulled away for air. We blushed madly and smiled. We gave each other another kiss and I sat down. "Does that mean we're...?" "Yep, definitely." I said smiling. "Great! Also, do you have the map? Cause I actually don't know where it is." He said looking around and I laughed. "It's right here." I said grabbing the map and opening it. "Okay, so you wanted to visit the Grand Canyon? Let's go!" I said excitedly and we drove to our adventure.


End file.
